


FarSight 3; Recovery

by Lightcudder



Series: FarSight/Dark Matter [3]
Category: UFO
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Execution, Far Side, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moon, Secrets, Violence, deathwish, invasion. treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcudder/pseuds/Lightcudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A race against time to save Earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	FarSight 3; Recovery

A UFO Story  

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
The original characters, places  and plot are the property of the author of this story.

The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

© L.Oatridge 2010

 

 

 **Prologue**

 

There were a lot of important people all on the move at the same  time  on the blue and white planet that circled  a  small yellow star near the Orion Arm of the MilkyWay. Of all those people some were important, some of no consequence at all and one or two of them were people on whose future movements the fate of the world rested, hanging  like the sword of Damocles, on a single thin line of hope.

One of the most influential of these, the President of the United States, was heading for an emergency late night meeting with her Defence Chief. Another, the quiet unobtrusive Keith Ford, was not technically on the move, and in fact was stuck in the  early morning rush hour on the main road to the Harlington Straker Studios, and worrying about how he would tell his new boss that Alec Freeman had disappeared.  Commander Peter Fitzpatrick, Ford’s new boss was walking along the deserted corridors of SHADO HQ, talking in quiet and furtive tones  to the  cohort of new staff members who had joined the elite organisation just the previous day.

 Some three hundred and eighty-five thousand kilometres away from where Keith Ford was sitting in his idling car tapping impatient fingers  against the steering wheel while he waited for the traffic to move, Lt. Gay Ellis, not  by any means a minor character,  was also  on the move, doing her regular walk-through inspection of all the departments in Moonbase while she waited for the arrival of the next Lunar Module.

Her mind was not focussed on the routine task. She was worried; very worried about the recent events that had fractured the SHADO organisation, and even more  worried about circulating  rumours that Alec Freeman had deserted the organisation and that Ed Straker had been taken by aliens.

A lunar Module pilot, a minor player in this great action was moving at over fifty thousand kilometres an hour across the void that separated the blue and white  planet from its smaller, less attractive companion; the black ball of cratered rock that orbited the gleaming Earth. And Alec Freeman, space suited stowaway and fugitive,  huddled dirty and sweating and tired in the cargo hold of that Moonbase-bound  Lunar Module and thought dark thoughts as he wondered what had happened to his friend and commander, Ed Straker.

And Ed Straker?

Well, he was on the move as well.

On the far side of the moon, unseen by any of the other important people going about their business this morning, a lone Moonmobile was making its slow way across the fractured, cratered landscape, its powerful downthrusters raising clouds of dust as it passed  over the fine grit  that had previously  lain for aeons undisturbed by meteorites or machines.

The pilot, a man in his early middle age with very short, very blonde hair and very tired eyes in a blistered and bruised face was engrossed in  guided the awkward machine around the rough outcrops of rock that protruded from  the uneven, black surface of the moon.

Next to him a woman was drowsing, her head lolling against the padded headrest, hair framing her face in a  halo of silver. The mobile jolted as it manoeuvred around yet another  steep slope and she jerked awake, eyes blinking open as she realised that she had been dozing despite her efforts to stay awake.

Yawning, she stretched to  loosen muscles that had stiffened  and cramped. ‘How far now?’

‘We must be coming to the limits of the mobile in an hour or so. I’m surprised it’s got us this far. We might just get within range before the fuel runs out. It just depends on the satellite position and  the links to SID. I’ll start trying to make contact in another thirty minutes. But.....’ he didn’t continue, and she knew that he thought the whole thing was hopeless.  And perhaps it was. But they had agreed. They would carry on until their air ran out, until they could go no further.

Then they would use every last gasp of oxygen in  their tanks, every last breath they could drag from the air-lines, even the last foul remnants of stale air in their suits, to keep walking, to keep heading for that one point on the moon’s surface where their voices might just be picked up by the satellites connected to SID.

They would walk, if necessary, to their deaths to alert SHADO and to save their Earth.

 

 

This story will be published in its entirety on **The Ed Straker Herald**  

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes
> 
> I enjoyed writing this story the first time, and I was actually very pleased with it. It worked well and I felt that it was ‘complete’ and did not need anything else. However, I was tempted to continue the FarSight story with DarkMatters and so I wrote the first two DarkMatters stories only to suddenly realise, half-way through the third one that I had made a HUGE plot error. And the whole thing had to be scrapped. Or else re-written. It was too good a story outline( at least I thought so!) to simply bin it for ever, so the only thing to do was to re-write FarSight to fit in with the new DarkMatters plot. Writing a story in reverse as it were!
> 
> And while I was replanning DarkMatters, I realised that Dimitri Leonov was the perfect character to have in that story.
> 
> So the entire thing goes;
> 
> FarSight; 1 Resignation, 2 Resistance, 3 Recovery, ( hints about Dimitri in the epilogue)
> 
> MoonLight and Vodka; 1 Breathless, 2 Moonlight , 3 Artemis ( waiting to be written) and then finally,
> 
> DarkMatters; 1 Disturbance, 2 Disruption. 3 Discovery.
> 
> A trilogy of trilogies… ,


End file.
